Colorful Love
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: "Primeiro: Não podemos cobrar fidelidade do outro; Segundo: Não podemos nos apaixonar um pelo outro, se acontecer isso, a gente senta para conversar e Terceiro: Não reclamar do fato de ter... Digamos a mão boba." SAIxSAKU
1. Trailer

Olá pessoal! Tudo bem?  
Sei que estou há muito tempo parada e tudo mais, mas a vontade de escrever falou mais alto, desta vez com um projeto novo, acho o tema meio clichê, mas... Espero que apreciem! E vou terminar "Complicated", depois de mais de um ano parado...

Boa leitura!

X . x . X

"_Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor não ria..._

_Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

_Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

_Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"  
(Ai Uta – GreeeeN)_

_**Colorful Love**_

_**Trailer:**_

_Dois amigos:_

-Para com isso Sai, eu não sou tão feia quanto os seus desenhos. Eu sei que você pode fazer coisa melhor.

-Eu sei feiosa, mas te amolar é mais legal do que te deixar feliz.

_Um pequeno acidente de percurso:_

-Droga, isso não aconteceu com agente, aconteceu?

-Acredite Sakura, isso aconteceu e é bem real.

_Algumas condições:_

-Faremos o seguinte então: Vamos entrar nessa que as pessoas chamam de amizade colorida...Afinal, não temos muito para perder não?

-Sim...

-Ah e vamos impor algumas condições: Primeiro: Não podemos cobrar fidelidade do outro; Segundo: Não podemos nos apaixonar um pelo outro, se acontecer isso, agente senta para conversar e Terceiro: Não reclamar do fato de ter... Digamos a mão boba.

_Algumas confusões:_

-Aí grande, não encosta a mão nela.

-Baixinho, não se intrometa, por acaso você é o que dela? Namorado?

-E se for? Qual é o problema?

_Grandes problemas:_

-Er... Sai? Tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

-O que houve Sakura?

-...Estou grávida.

_Dentre tudo isso, florece um sentimento:_

-Nunca imaginei que ia falar isso para você Feiosa, mas eu te amo.

_Estrelando Haruno Sakura:_

-Sai seu idiota, devolve o meu Totoro de pelúcia!

_Sai:_

-Feiosa, eu sei que você quer transar comigo... Está na sua cara!

_Uzumaki Naruto:_

-Sai, não vá inventar de machucar mais a Sakura-chan! Estou de olho em você!

_Yamanaka Ino:_

-Oh My God! Não acredito que você está pegando o gostoso do Sai!

_Nara Shikamaru:_

-Para com isso Ino... Affe, que problemático...

_Em breve, na tela do seu computador, Colorful Love!_

X . x . X

Bem, esse foi o trailer, espero que gostem!

Até a próxima, beijos e fui!


	2. Capítulo 1: Amigos

Olá pessoal! Espero que tenham passado uma boa semana!

Estou lhes trazendo o primeiro capítulo desta fanfic, que apesar das poucas reviews estou animada para escrevê-la.

Espero que tenha ficado bom o suficiente para vocês =)

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

X . x . X

"_Minha pessoa amada, você me escutará? Por favor não ria..._

_Eu sei que dizer "eu te amo" já é um clichê_

_Mas essas são as únicas palavras que consigo te dizer_

_Ei, você achou engraçado e riu de novo, não riu?"  
(Ai Uta – GreeeeN)_

_**Colorful Love**_

_Capítulo Um: Amigos_

-SAI SEU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE É ESSA COISA AQUI?

Essa garota de cabelos róseos sou eu, me chamo Haruno Sakura, estudante da faculdade de medicina na Toudai, esse rapaz que estou espancando com um caderno enorme de desenhos é o Sai, estudante de artes no mesmo lugar que eu.

-Quanta violência feiosa, é por isso que você não consegue nenhum namorado... Você é bruta demais...

-É PORQUE VOCÊ PROVOCA SEU IDIOTA, NÃO ME CHAMA DE FEIOSA NÃO!

Vi Sai revirar os seus olhos enquanto via o seu precioso cadernos de desenhos ficar todo destruído pelo impacto das pancadas que dava na cabeça dele.

-Não sei o motivo por ter ficado tão brava, só desenhei você da maneira que eu enxergo.

-Então o que é essa coisa?

Praticamente esfreguei o desenho na cara desse branquelo desgraçado com sorriso falso estampado na cara. Sério, como posso considerar um ser desses o meu amigo?

-Sakura, chega está todo mundo olhando para nós... Estou ficando com vergonha dessa situação. – Sasuke, que se mantinha calado até então, decidiu interferir com um olhar mortal em nossas direções.

-Mas Sasuke-kun, estou horrível nesse desenho olhe!

Mostrei o desenho a ele, que o analisou por alguns segundos para depois cair na gargalhada. Não sei se fico feliz ou triste por isso, afinal Sasuke-kun raramente dá gargalhadas como essa que ele está tendo agora.

-Será que demorei muito?

A atenção agora foi voltada para namorada do Sasuke-kun, Hyuuga Hinata. Confesso que fiquei muito chateada quando os dois resolveram engatar um relacionamento, mas isso faz há muito tempo e agora considero os dois como o casal mais fofo que conheço. Tirando o fato que eles não se largam por um segundo, não é dor de cotovelo não, é a mais pura realidade.

-Não se preocupe, nós não esperamos muito. – Disse Sasuke-kun, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e dava vários beijos nos lábios dela.

-Olha, eu aceitei sair com vocês só porque me prometeram que não iam me deixar de vela. – Resmungou Sai, enquanto pegava o seu caderno de desenhos de volta.

-Não sabia que a Haruno viria. Você pode se distrair com ela, prometo que você nem perceberá a nossa presença.

-Nem pensar, os nossos assuntos não se batem no fim... Sempre acabo falando demais sobre arte e ela sobre alguma matéria estranha de anatomia...

-Que seja eu não vou desgrudar da minha namorada por hoje.

Rolei os olhos. Por que eu aceitei sair com eles? Por quê?

-Ok, se não vão parar com isso, vou levar a feiosa para fazermos coisas melhores do que ver vocês dois se pegando. Com licença.

Sai pegou no meu pulso e saiu me puxando pelas ruas de Akibahara. Francamente, eu odeio esse lugar e muito menos esse silêncio constrangedor que se instalou entre nós, tenho certeza que estou com a face mais corada que o normal pela situação em que me encontro. Por que ele tinha que ter esse efeito sobre mim?

-Para com isso Sai, eu não sou tão feia quanto os seus desenhos. Eu sei que você pode fazer coisa melhor. – Disse, tentando puxar algum assunto para quebrar esse silêncio.

-Eu sei feiosa, mas te amolar é mais legal do que te deixar feliz. – Ele me respondeu com o seu sorriso irritante como sempre e segurando mais firme a minha mão.

Com essa última afirmação eu dei um soco no braço de Sai, que fingiu não ter sentido dor algum e continuou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Por que você sempre recorre à violência quando você ouve o que não quer ou quando as coisas não saem como você planeja? E por que sempre eu acabo apanhando?

-Deve ser porque não importa o que eu faça, diga ou esperneie, você sempre estará ao meu lado. E também porque você é um masoquista. - Sai arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, incrédulo com a minha afirmação.

Sorri, e continuei a seguir meu caminho. Apesar de todas as nossas brigas infantis, de todos os nossos atritos, sabia que Sai é um dos poucos amigos que fariam de tudo para me ajudar quando estivesse em apuros.

Mas, não sei o porquê, mas ultimamente venho sentindo algo a mais pelo meu dito melhor amigo. O que eu faço?

X . x . X

Bem, peço perdão pela demora, tive uma pancada de coisas para fazer na faculdade, e peço desculpas pelo capítulo curto também.

Espero ansiosamente pelas suas reviews, meus queridos leitores, pois a sua opinião conta e muito.

Tenham um ótimo dia!

Beijos sabor brigadeiro.

Death.


End file.
